Felis
by xingxing724
Summary: As the war for the ring rages, a fifth and final race has been summoned by Lord Elrond to discuss the fate of Middle Earth. Whether the race is willing to comply is yet to be seen, since their past relations with the elves ended in disaste. Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**My first LOTR story, so please be kind! I own two dogs, a fish, and a really old couch, but I don't own LOTR (sadly) P.s I hope my Oc isnt a mary sue (god help me if she is)**

_It was the in year of the first age, 3439, that in land east of the Rhun, a powerful race lived. They were called the Felis Populi, or in common tongue, cat people. They were a long lived race, fierce and loyal to their own, abilities blessed onto them by ancient goddess whose name still remains unspoken. Discovered by the Elves, whom they sought out to help the people of Middle Earth defeat the Dark Lord Sauron. In agreement to fight the lord of the Felis, Rex Babur, agreed only to have the Elves accept that after the war they were to never be found or called upon again. The Elves agreed and the war was fought, and dark Lord Sauron fell. After the war, the races celebrated the victory, but fate intertwined the races. It so happened that a Felis, called Theron, had fallen deeply in love with an elven maiden, Erulassë. The two shared their forbidden love, knowing death lay behind the truth. But they discovered one night, by an elf who also had fallen in love with Erulassë, but could not win her heart. In a fit of rage at seeing the two, the elf struck Theron down, killing him instantly. He made to grab Erulassë but, his anger had blinded him. The Felis guards had arrived, and had seen their dead comrade. They began to attack the elf, and in the struggle for vengeance, had struck down fair Erulassë. The death of the lovers had begun the bloodiest battle between the Elves, and Felis, until they abandoned the war, too tired and drained to fight over this any longer. The Felis cut themselves off from the rest of Middle Earth, and soon all knowledge of their existence faded in to legend. The Elves in turn had not forgotten their enemies, and never spoke of the again. Never again would they cross paths until now, qhen the one ring was discovered and the battle that was fought so many years again would arise and unite them once more._

Night had cast its shadowy form over the king of Procus. On the lower levels of the mountain like fortress, a young woman lay in the grass, her eyes focused upwards at the stars.

"Lamai! Lamai!"

A elderly lady came hobbling over the hill, her puffing echoing in the silence.

"Goodness my lady what in the name of the Goddes are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to see the stars Kora, really no need to fuss." Lamai said, looking up into Kora's frazzled face.

"You should know better then to sneak out of the castle like that." Kora scolded, her gnarled finger pointing down at the young woman. "Its not safe."

"Kora I do believe my father has made that quite clear over the past twenty-two years." Lamai said rolling her eyes.

"And you have yet to listen _Filia_." Kora noted, and smiled as the Lamai scowled ay her. "Now come, you are expected by you father."

Pulling herself up, Lamai followed Kora back up the pathway and into her bed room, where she was dressed to meet her father. The red dress had been pulled firmly around her thin frame as she was marched up the stairs and entered the throne room, making it rather hard to move properly. Rex Fahd sat tall and proud upon the chair of his ancestors, his eyes falling sternly onto his daughter.

"_Licentia nos_." he commanded, waving his hand. The room was emptied with the except of the Lord and his daughter.

"Lamai, what were you doing outside?" he asked.

"I wanted to see the stars." she said her gaze falling to the floor.

"You can see them from your room just fine." Fahd said.

"I know but its not the same." Lamai cried out. "I wanted to see the world from the view of a person, free with his own right to govern his life, not that of a prisoner."

Fahd frowned. This argument had plagued them for years. She was his only living child, the heir to the land, and he had protected her furiously after her mother died.

"You are not ready for the world young one." he sighed. "Not all is good and beautiful in the world."

"I know that, give me a chance to prove myself and show you I can handle it." Lami begged as her father stood and turned away towards a table littered with papers. "I am not a child anymore, and I am not scared."

"I know." Fahd said softly. Looking down, he gripped the sheaf of paper, till his knuckles were white.

"_Pater_, what is wrong?" Lamai asked, seeing her father change in manner.

"They've asked for us." he growled, looking down at the paper once more. "How dare they."

They? Whose they? Lamai though to herself as she moved closer to her father, and glanced down at the paper. The delicate writing of Sindarin was shining in the candle light.

"This Lord Elrond had contacted me personally asking for my help in his little quest he plans out." her father raged, throwing the paper down. "As if he doesn't know what happened and why we won't help him."

Looking down at the paper, Lamai tried to make out some of the words. She could see ring, lord, elves, middle earth, destruction.

"Father does this even remotely have anything to do with _Ad Quorum Casum_ Theron?" she ventured.

"It has everything, and yet, nothing to do with the tale." Fahd said, looking out the windows. It wasn't until now, that Lamai truly saw how old her father. The 432 year old king was beginning to fade. His face was tired, with lines deepening around his eyes. His once proud and fit body was beginning to fade. His _homo_ seemed to be fading as well.

"Father what is this Lord Elrond asking of you?" Lamai asked.

"The _Vetust_, wanted me to send a representative into their lands to discuss the destroying of the one ring and are once again asking for our help. As if the blood that was spilled on our lands was all gone and forgotten." He snorted, but sobered and gazed back down at the letter.

"Yet, this Lord Sauron is coming closer and closer to our lands, his orcs have already made it to the western shores of the Rhun river. I cannot deny us allies in these desperate times."

Lamai stood their quietly while her father debated. If he were to send an envoy into the elven lands, this could be an opportunity of a life time. As a moment of silence passed, her father stood straight once more.

"_Dimitte me Dea_." he muttered. "I will indeed send an envoy to Lord Elrond."

Unable to hold herself back, Lamai spoke.

"Father perhaps you should send me." she said quickly. She crossed her finger behind her back as she continued. "I could negotiate and behave properly around the _Vetust_, and this would be one of the opportunities for me to prove. Not to mention having one of the member of the royal family would show good will and make it seem like we want peace, which we do."

Fahd looked at her long and hard.

"I will think about it."

"But."

"Enough." he said cutting her off. "Its not yes or a no. I will think about, you are dismissed."

Bowing once, Lamai left the throne room her heart practically throbbing in her chest. She might be able to go, she might be able to see the real outside world. She remembered _Rector_ coming to Felis to visit and telling her the tales of the outside world. She had always been enchanted with them, and had listened closely. It had been years since _Rector_ had come though. Opening the door to her room, Lamai went over to her bed and flopped down. She stared at the ceiling, a sort of hope blooming in her mind. She would go to this meeting, and she would make her people and father proud. Lamai smiled as she thought about this, not even noticing Kora entering the room and yelling her for still having her hair in.

The next morning couldn't have come any slower. Lamai had laid there in her bed to jittery to be able to sleep. Her father would possibly allow her to go in this important meeting of the sorts. After having Kora dress her, Lamai walked down to the throne room, and sat next to her father as the councilors gather to discuss and debate the affairs of the land. It wasn't often Lamai came to their meetings, they were boring, but she needed to prove she be focused and offer her own pieces of knowledge. As they began settling down the councilors brought up the matters to her father. A dry spell in the southern half, a dispute between two of the smaller cities, the festival of the Moon, etc. As she sat, Lamai noticed how tense they were, and began to realize they might just be saying these to, perhaps, avoid a certain letter? As the last councilor finished, Fahd stood up.

"My friends, two days ago we received a message from a foe of long ago. We have debated on what to do, and after much thought and council I have made my decision." he said. Silence hung about the room, everyone was holding their breath.

"We will send an envoy to them."

The babble broke out. Councilors had jumped to their feet, shouting their indignation, and disapproval.

"Silence." her father boomed, and the room fell quiet once again.

"Our laws have commanded the respect and honor of our people and to those around us, and we here represent the people."

"Sir the Vetust, they dishonored our people. Why do we show them the same?" A councilor demanded stadning up. His dark hair was slicked back, his dark grey eyes glaring at his lord. This was Lord Ros, and he was always the dissenter when it came to making the group decisions.

"My lord, this decision affects more then just the war." he said, his smooth oily voice sliding into everyones ears. "It affect how the people shall look at you, I wish for nothing more than you personal safety."

"This decision my father has made, is leading us to bringing ourselves out of this corner where we have placed ourselves." Lamai said standing up. He could complain all he wanted but insulting her father was another thing.

"My lord, we have kept ourselves hidden away from the world, due to a war that occurred many, many years ago. If we are to ever improve our relations and begin a new era for our people we must push through our discomfort, and be willing to brush aside the anger we have felt many years for the Elves, and fight against the common enemy, not each other like squabbling children." Lamai said. Now she felt very small. Every set of eyes in the room were staring at her. Swallowing hard, she nodded at her father and sat down, her face felt warm.

"I believe my daughter has made it quite clear. Our relations with the outside world will begin at this meeting. I will send my daughter to oversee what this Lord Elrond desires, and Lord Ros will accompany her, in order to guide her with his wisdom. This council is finished." her father said, looking at the council and nodded his head.

Standing up, Lamai gave a bow to her father, and walked quickly out to the hall, fighting the mad desire to jump in the air and whoop in the delight. She was going, she was going! Running down the halls, she burst into her bed room, and found Kora sitting by the fire, a needle and thread in her hands.

"I need your help Kora, there is a trip I am taking that requires you expertise packing skills." she said breathlessly as her nurse stared at her in wonder.

**I made it through one chapter, yay! I know the whole plot line seems a little over done with the whole over protective father, but it sounded good. Lets see if I can continue, review and say yea or nay people! I will be posting Lamai outfits on my profile if you like, I was inspired by an asian sort of feel for the Felis people. Thanxs! Translation for the Latin words are below**

**Filia- (Female) child**

**Licentia nos- Leave us**

**Pater-father**

**Ad Quorum Casum-The fall of (Theron)**

**Homo- Soul or wise**

**Vetust- Old (Felis term for elves)**

**Dimitte me dea- Forgive me my goddess**

**Rector- Teacher (Gandalf)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, peeps! Sry it took so long to update and that it is sooo short, read on and Review! More next chapter I promise!**

Lamai couldn't help herself but to pace slightly along the royal stables. Today she would be leaving her home, the place that had been her prison and place of comfort for many years. It made her nervous and excited at the same. According to her father, she had everything she needed to be successful (Though having Lord Ros attend this meeting wasn't ideal) yet there was a knot at the pit of her stomach that twisted itself every time she thought about it. Nerves most likely, she told herself. A whinny from behind, brought Lamai back to reality. Her mare, Rowyn, stood behind her saddled up for the long trip. A gift for Lamai for her 15th birthday, the mare was a fine coppery brown color, and very quick at that. _Rector_ had said something about her being from Rohan. A horse country, and it was well known for its breeding of excellent horses. Stroking her forehead, Lamai hoped may she would see Rohan.

"Maybe, one day you and I can just go off into the world, and explore what is out there." she whispered. "We can see your home of birth in the world of men, Rohan, Gondor, and the Lorien with the elves. It would be wonderful, we would be free."

"Not likely." a vice drawled from behind. Lord Ros has appeared leading a black stallion out of its pen. "We going on a diplomatic mission, my princess, and that is it. Not a sight seeing trip. Something you should remember."

_If only I could yank him by his long, oily hair to the top of the castle and 'accidently' push him off_, she thought savagely leading Rowyn out. As they came to the gates of the city, the people had gathered outside their homes and waved good bye as she rode by. At the very end her father stood with the councilors. Fahd stood solemnly at the group. He knew something like this would happen one day, but no amount of knowledge could prepare a parent for it, emotionally. Walking up to his daughter, he embraced her quickly.

"May your trip be steady like the water of a river, and swift." he said. Nodding, Lamai mounted Rowyn and began to walk out the gates. Turning to her group, Fahd looked at everyone.

"Your journey will take you into a world that has changed. I pray to the Goddess that she grant you the wisdom and strength to best help our people, and those out there. Go, and do not fail."

Nodding the group walked out of the gates of the city, into the unknown.

In the past couple days of their journey, Lamai couldn't help but feel extremely put out. The words 'adventure' 'trip' or even 'quest' never seem to cohere with the word, boring. Since they had left Procus, the journey had been quite uneventful. The guards assured here this was a 'good thing'. Lord Ros was not helping this matter in anyway either. He had all but complain since they left, and lectured her about behaving properly on front of the _Vetust_, the matters of negotiating, and complaining about the lack of good food. Lamai almost half wished some _Belua_ would attack. It would liven things up. Despite her petite stature, Lamai could fight well enough. She wielded a hand and a half sword, and had two daggers hidden up her sleeves, not to mention the natural array of arsenal the Felis had. The _Felis Populi_, were all bless with a set of retractable fangs, heightened senses, and retractable claws in their hands. But, even so Lamai knew it was probably better that she didn't encounter _Belua_. At last, at long last, a scout had come to report to them that Rivendell (Or Imladris) was only a day's riding ahead of them. Urging Rowyn forwards, Lamai and the group rode quickly through the woods, the dense forrest flashing past her. She had gotten ahead of the group, excited by the prospect of meeting the elves, and had not noticed what was climbing over a hill.

"My lady! Behind you!"

Too late, and arrow flew by her head, and loosing her balance Lamai fell off. Shaking herself a bit, she saw a _Belua_ archer pulling an arrow back and aiming for her. As he release, she rolled behind a tree, feeling the arrow lodge itself into the the tree's thick bark. Reaching for her sword, she drew it, and turned to face her enemy, who had multiplied in a matter of minutes.

"Oh _mauris_." she mutter ducking from another arrow.

"Elrohir, are you absolutely sure we did not take the wrong path?" Elladan said, leaning against a tree as he watched his brother peer over a map.

"We have not been outside Imladris in a very long time, brother, I want to be sure where we are going." Elrohir snapped back, glaring at his twin "Besides, Ada said these guests were extremely important."

"Well, we will certainly make quite the impression if we are late."

"_Labo vi Orodruin_."

Elladan chuckled, and turned his head to the east watching the sky. Deep red clouds skimmed around the hazy yellow.

"A red sky, blood will be spilt." he said turning back to his twin, who in turn looked towards the sky.

"Then we shall hurry."

Mounting their horses, the twins and their party continued down a well worn path in the woods. The forest was eerily quiet, the shadows from the trees streaking the ground in darkness. If it hadn't been for the rustling in the bushes, Elladan was sure that they probably would have never found the Felis representative in time.

"Halt." he whispered. Dismounting their horses, the twin crept into the bushes and peered through. A horde of orcs was running towards the base of a hill. Shouts and the sounds of swords clanging together alerted them.

"Shall we?" Elrohir asked drawing his sword.

"Need you ask?"

The group charged down to the hill where they saw the group from the river east of the Rhun, fighting for their lives.

Lamai ducked as an _Belua_ swung heavily at her. They had surround her group, and were attacking ferociously. Maybe a boring adventure was not entirely a horrible thing. It wasn't until she recieved a blow to her head that Lamai realized, they might be in over their heads. The _Belua_ stood above her raising its axe, but it never would get the chance to swing. An arrow had pierced through its neck, effectively killing it. Seeing where the arrow had come from, Lamai felt her eyes widen. It was the elves who had saved her. They had now joined the fight, and were cutting the enemy down. Pulling herself up, Lamai kicked the nearest _Belua_ near her and managed to join the fight once more. It wasn't long before their foes fled. Wiping her forehead, Lamai turned to get a better look at the elves. The books in the library, and Rector's description didn't seem to do them justice. Each and everyone of them were beautiful. They were tall, lithe, and fair, even covered in dirt and Belua blood. Looking at each of their faces, she felt her forehead crease in confusion. _Their eyes were so different_.

"Welcome to Rivendell, friends of old." one of the elves said, placing his hand on his chest (yes, even their voice were beautiful). "I am Elrohir, son of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

**Yay chapter two! Please remember to review (they are loved) and that translations for the italiced words are below, * are elvish translations**

Belua- Monster (orcs)

Mauris- Shit (Or as close as it can get)

*Labo vi Orodruin- Go jump in Mount Doom


End file.
